hatmasterfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gold Star
People Sorry to drop this on you all of a sudden, but this is kinda important and needs to be discussed in private since you and I are basically it right now. You're the founder and come around when you can, you reply to messages and whatnot and try to stay in touch when needed, which is super duper awesome and all I could really ask for. The other 3 administrators do not. Bere is a great guy (I know from experience), but he doesn't really do anything to help, and I can take care of our basic coding issues. I tried to get in contact with Ihathann several times, both to introduce myself and get stuff out of the way, but she failed to respond and does zero. I'm sure she was great at one point, though. The other one, Torquil, don't know a lick about him but he doesn't contribute at all. Administrators are supposed to at least stay in touch with the community, which none of them do. I think you and I are all we need for administrators at the place since it's so small and we're beginning to tame things up a bit. What are your thoughts? I realize this is kind of a dick move, but somebody has to be that guy and I'm not afraid to be it. :/ 07:18, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I completely agree with you! It's not a dick move and it's true that when you want to be an Admin then you have to act the part (at least be active 2 a week or something like that). Im glad you brought this up actually. So what I was thinking is that me or you post a message on their message walls saying that they will have their Admin rights taken away withing 2 days if they don't start contributing (come online). If they don't reply, then we can take their rights away. That applies for everyone except for Bere who was made a bureaucrat, so I guess when he comes around we can talk to him. So if everything is ok then I'll go ahead and write on their massage walls about this. Once again I want to tell you that you are a huge help to the wiki. It's like you have come to save it :) Thank you so much for helping the deserted Ao no Ex wiki! Gold Star (talk) 11:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Bere made Ihathann a bureau as well (don't ask me why...) and we can ask staff to take her bureaucrat rights from her since she doesn't reply to any of our messages. But aside from that road bump, go ahead and leave those messages, man. And it's you're super duper welcome for everything. I just really love Ao no Ex and wanted to see the community reflect the awesomeness of the series. =D *Warning, unrelated note ahead* Also, we need a nice new background to spice the place the up a bit. Make it less dark and more inviting, you know? 12:12, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Whattttt!!! Bere did!!??? When?? Man I didn't even know about this. We should contact the wiki staff to take her rights away. Sorry could you do this? Since I don't really know anyone (well I do but only for design stuff). I already posted the message on their message walls, you should be able to see it on the wiki. You're more than welcome to add more awesomeness. That's what the wiki needs :P Hmmm a new background??? I liked this one since it was the same as the official website's but if you have a better one then of course you're more than welcome to change it. Gold Star (talk) 12:23, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ...apparently the day after she became an admin, lol. I'll see what I can do with staff about her rights. Worst comes to worst, we wait like 10 days and contact them again. And if I can I will, but finding backgrounds is tricky because of Fluid. There's a nice code that makes the background work the way it did before (lovely ChaosKnight found it), but if I can't get ahold of one that's 2000x1000 I'll just leave it be. Slightly related note: Working on the main page. ;D 12:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh man Bere.... *sights* Thanks Wrath, you're a life saver! Ok, do what you want with the background and everything else ^_^ Gold Star (talk) 12:38, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Truth be told I probably won't end up changing it. XD Also, did you like the little things that were chnaged, like the redlinks now being purple and the new tooltip search? Looking for some feedback is all. 12:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Actually I was kind of surprised the the redlinks are now purple. I guess Im used to them being red. You wouldn't notice them otherwise if they're not red. One thing that caught my eye though was the visibility of some text and other templates. For example the Ao no Ex Answers we have in the community messages can barely be seen. That's because the text is dark blue and the background is black. Just watch out for that. It's harder when we have a black background. Nothing much to say. Everything else is great. We just have to change from the old to the new but we have time for that. --Gold Star (talk) 13:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I made them purple for the sake of the clashing of Demons and Exorcists (which are represented by purple and blue, respectively), so by that effect, redlinks are "bad" but the dodgerblue ones are "good". I also found a new bg; I remembered what you said about the official site and went there and saw they had this awesome blue-patterned bg...so I took it. ^_^ 18:59, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Looks good. And you probably already know that we have 1 less Admin now. 1 more to go. Gold Star (talk) 19:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, when her powers are gone on Thursday I'll contact staff. And we can talk to Bere after the fact since he's actually wiki-active in general. 20:18, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. He's active? Side note: I'll start deleting the unused files on the wiki. Gold Star (talk) 21:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Haha, sorry for the late reply, man, I was cleaning my room in preparation for my date tomorrow. There's like 700+ files left (I took out a good chunk). However, there's a couple files I don't want you to delete from that list: #The Twitter Button (I'm going to set us up a cool Twitter) #The Concept Arts of the 4 priests from the monastery. We can use those in the image galleries when they're made. Other than that, in the words of Lord Wily, "Delete!". :D 23:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: Yeah, I saw that you deleted the concept arts and we really don't need them. Their only purpose would've been gallery-only anyway. Twitter, here I come~ 23:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Wrath, I deleted them yesterday along with the other images. We had a facebook account before but I deleted it. Twitter is better too. Good luck on your date! Gold Star (talk) 11:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks dude! Anyway, I can't get the new background to show up on the BE wiki (which is the background that you see here). If you wanna tinker with it since I have no time, that'd be...awesome. ( ._.) 20:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll try and see what I can do. Ah! Actually your image is 1,3 MB and the limit is 300 kilobytes. I think that's the problem. Gold Star (talk) 20:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I added the bg via the Wikia.css, which should technically override whatever the theme designer says is up. The code I have works only for a bg that is 2,000x1,000 which is what this is. It makes it so that Fluid doesn't corrupt the resolution. 00:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I don't know any other methods, and it's strange that it doesn't work there and it does here. Gold Star (talk) 17:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo ho~ If you're getting this, I hope I invited you here. Don't be a fag and fuck around. Here's a link to my talk page to make everything easier. Love, <3